disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh (canción)
"Winnie the Pooh" (Es Winnie Pooh en español latino) es la canción de inicio y la canción temática del cortometraje de 1966 Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, y eventualmente, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. También fue usada como música de fondo en la saga de Kingdom Hearts y como una nueva versión en ''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' con diferente letra. Fue escrita y compuesta por los Hermanos Sherman e interpretada por el Coro de Disney, quienes escribieron bastantes canciones de Pooh. La canción fue incluida en el VHS ''Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities'' y Sing a Song with Pooh Bear. Ha sido incluida como material adicional en el DVD Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh: A Great Day of Discovery. La canción también fue interpretada por Carly Simon. Un video musical fue lanzado para esta versión y fue incluida en los lanzamientos en DVD y Blu-Ray de The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Letra Español latino= Hay en el bosque un gran lugar Un sitio de ensoñación Y Christopher Robin suele jugar Sus juegos de tierna ilusión Igor el burrito su amigo es Y Cangu y su hijito Rito Conejo, Puerquito Búho también Pero el mejor es Winnie Pooh Es Winnie Pooh, es Winnie Pooh Un travieso osito de algodón relleno Es Winnie Pooh, es Winnie Pooh Un curioso osito barrigón Es Winnie Pooh (Pooh!), Es Winnie Pooh (Pooh!) Un travieso osito de algodón relleno Es Winnie Pooh, es Winnie Pooh Un curioso osito barrigón |-|Español latino 2011= Hay en el bosque un gran lugar Un sitio de ensoñación Y Christopher Robin suele jugar Sus juegos de tierna ilusión Igor el burrito su amigo es Y Cangu y su hijito Rito (¡Y Tigger!) Conejo y Piglet Búho también Pero el mejor es Winnie Pooh Es Winnie Pooh, es Winnie Pooh Un travieso osito de algodón relleno Es Winnie Pooh, es Winnie Pooh Un curioso osito barrigón Es Winnie Pooh (¡Ahh!), Es Winnie Pooh (¡Ahh!) Un travieso osito de algodón relleno Es Winnie Pooh (¡Ahh!), Es Winnie Pooh (¡Ahh!) Un curioso osito barrigón |-|Inglés= Deep in the hundred acre wood Where Christopher Robin plays You'll find the enchanted neighborhood Of Christopher's childhood days A donkey named Eeyore is his friend And Kanga and little Roo There's Rabbit and Piglet And there's Owl But most of all, Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear Winnie the Pooh (Pooh!), Winnie the Pooh (Pooh!) Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear |-|Inglés 2011= Deep in the hundred acre wood Where Christopher Robin plays You'll find the enchanted neighborhood Of Christopher's childhood days A donkey named Eeyore is his friend And Kanga and little Roo (and Tigger too!) There's Rabbit and Piglet And there's Owl But most of all, Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear Winnie the Pooh (Pooh!), Winnie the Pooh (Pooh!) Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear Curiosidades * Cuando la canción original fue escrita, Tigger no aparecía en Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, de allí su exclusión de la misma. En la película Winnie the Pooh de 2011, Tigger fue añadido en la letra ("Y Cangu y su hijito Rito (¡Y Tigger!)" ** Sin embargo, esto no los detuvo de excluir a Piglet, que tampoco apareció en Honey Tree. En los tiempos en que se escribió la canción, se planeaba que Piglet fuera reemplazado por Topo, antes de que se hiciera la decisión de mantener a ambos personajes. * En el documentario Pursuing Happiness, Richard Sherman recordó cuando un estudiante universitario le preguntó cuánto dinero ganó de la canción. Dijo que durante el incidente de Baby Jessica en 1987, Jessica le pidió a su madre que le cantara esta canción para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, y le dijo que si Winnie the Pooh podía salir de un aprieto, también ella podría hacerlo. en:Winnie the Pooh (song) fr:Winnie l'Ourson (chanson) it:Winnie the Pooh (canzoni) pt-br:Winnie the Pooh (canção) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Intro Categoría:Canciones de The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Canciones de Inicio Categoría:Canciones de los Hermanos Sherman Categoría:Temas Principales Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Música de Parques Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones con letras alternas Categoría:Canciones de House of Mouse Categoría:Canciones de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Canciones Destacadas Categoría:Canciones de Winnie the Pooh (2011)